Sharkon
Sharkon is the slash ship between Shiro and Zarkon from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON Shiro doesn’t remember much of his time as Zarkon’s prisoner. It’s not until Allura mentions Zarkon’s name does Shiro realize that name means something to him. THE BLACK PALADIN Following Allura’s sacrifice, the team heads for Zarkon’s main command center, knowing Allura is there. While formed into Voltron, the team effortlessly disposes of Zarkon’s forces. When it comes time to attack the base, Voltron freezes up, being under Zarkon’s power. Shiro struggles to gain back control, unfortunately losing and Voltron disbands to the Lions. Zarkon mocks Shiro, telling him he’s a “fool to bring Voltron here.” More of Zarkon’s forces attack, with the other paladins taking them on. Zarkon still has Shiro/the Black Lion in his control, beginning to beam him up to his ship. Shiro struggles more, still unsure what’s happening as he comments, “Something is over riding the controls. My Lion is not responding!” Zarkon mocks him some more, telling Shiro, “You cannot fight it. Your connection is weak.” The Black Lion’s interior glows with Galra insignia before Shiro is ejected out with his connection overruled by Zarkon’s. With Shiro out of the Lion, he knows he has to get back to it. He breaks into Zarkon’s ship as his jetpack broke upon his ejected impact. Following Shiro’s ejection, Keith fights Zarkon in order to protect the Black Lion. It’s during this fight that it becomes more about killing each other and less about the Black Lion that Shiro is able to pilot it again. Zarkon has Keith pinned and is close to delivering a fatal blow when Shiro blasts him, sending him flying into his own ship. As Shiro flies off with Keith/the Red Lion, Zarkon watches on silently once he’s standing. Season 2 EYE OF THE STORM Team Voltron keeps being found by Zarkon and his massive fleet, no matter how far they wormhole away. To give Allura and Coran a chance to get the castleship away, Voltron is formed. With them away, Zarkon takes control of the Black Lion again, thus controlling all of Voltron. As Shiro struggles, he grunts out Zarkon’s name. Voltron is moments away from disbanding into the Lions when Allura and Coran come back, attacking the Zarkon’s ship. Taking their chance at escape, Shiro comments, “I forgot how intense Zarkon’s connection to the Black Lion is.” SPACE MALL With the team now knowing how Zarkon keeps locating them, no matter how far they wormhole away–through the Black Lion, Shiro works on forging a greater bond with the Lion than Zarkon’s. Inside the Black Lion, Shiro asks what he has to do. The Lion seemly leaves the castleship and takes Shiro to its destroyed home planet. As the Black Lion is showing Shiro its past, Zarkon overrides his connection again and the two meet in the astral plane, to which Zarkon tells Shiro, “You are a fool to face me here. When you die in this realm, your body dies as well.” Moments later Zarkon attacks and the two are engaged in an intense battle. Zarkon mocks him as he believes Shiro can never “take his place as the head of Voltron.” Shiro counters back with, “You can’t pilot the Black Lion after everything you’ve done! You can never lead Voltron again! You’re no paladin.” They fight more, with Zarkon slamming Shiro to the ground. He grips Shiro by the neck, lifting him up, telling him “only the powerful can command Black Lion.” As Shiro struggles in his grasps, he manages to tell him, “You’ve forgotten what’s important between a Lion and its paladin: it’s not about power– about earning each other’s trust.” At Shiro’s words, the Black Lion’s eyes flash and it saves Shiro. Elsewhere, from Zarkon’s main command ship, he realizes his connection to the Lion grows weaker. Fanon On AO3, Sharkon has 50 works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Shiro/Zarkon on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Photos Sharkon1 (Space Mall).jpg Sharkon2 (Space Mall).jpg Sharkon3 (Space Mall).jpg Sharkon4 (Space Mall).jpg Sharkon5 (Space Mall).jpg Navigation